Forever Lost
by SweetyKinz
Summary: The GIW destroyed his life, so now Danny wants to destroy them. With the power of a king at his fingertips (or Ghost King, to be specific), it would seem like an easy task. If only those sidekicks would stop interfering! And is he just crazy, or does Batman want him to join them? But that's not possible; he isn't a hero. At least, he didn't believe so...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

The sky of Amity Park turned a deep purple, so dark that it was almost black. Sam stared up at the sky and, despite her love for the color purple (it was one of her favorites), she couldn't help but think how truly ugly it was in that moment. Chaos surrounded her, voices screaming out in ear-splitting volumes, but none of it registered with her. Worry churned her stomach icily. Sam looked off to the side, a desperate attempt at receiving the only comfort she could find. Tucker managed to give her a slight smile, despite his own worries that were as overpowering as hers.

"Don't worry, Sam. We'll find him," Tucker said gently, his words coming out as confident as he felt. But he wasn't feeling very confident himself, which is why his own words sounded horribly pathetic, even to his own ears. Sam gave the tiniest smile back.

"Of course we'll find him," she whispered out quietly. "We have to. This is Danny we're talking about." Sam's expression changed suddenly, her amethyst eyes flashing in solid determination. Her voice came out hard, full of faith for their friend, "Danny wouldn't give up on us. We're going to do the same for him, even if it kills us."

"That's the spirit," Tucker grinned. "Let's go catch ourselves a halfa."

"Sam! Tucker!" A voice yelled out with worry. Their heads automatically turned to the source of the voice, seeing Danny's mother run up to them. She had a Fenton Bazooka in hand. Her eyes were wide, glancing around quickly for danger as she spoke to them at an urgent pace. "What are you two doing out here? It isn't safe! Get to City Hall, quickly!" Maddie cut off suddenly, her mouth dropping to form a perfect circle. "Danny isn't with you, is he? Oh, that boy! He should know better!" She started scanning their surroundings again, this time for a completely different reason than before.

"Danny isn't here, Mrs. Fenton," Sam said reassuringly. "We came out here because we wanted to help, but Danny stayed at City Hall."

"Oh, thank heavens!" Maddie said in relief, her hand immediately going to her chest as she let out a relieved sigh. But then her head snapped up quickly. "You wanted to help? You two aren't even trained properly! What were you thinking? You could have been killed! You could still be killed! Get to City Hall right now, before they put up the ghost shield. Then we would really have to worry." Maddie hands went out to grab their shoulders, turning them around and giving them a gentle push.

"Right, sorry, Mrs. Fenton," Tucker apologized. He started running off, Sam right beside him.

"Thanks for everything!" Sam threw over her shoulder before they eventually disappeared from view.

_Those kids, I swear, _Maddie thought to herself, shaking her head as fond smile danced across her lips. A couple of people ran past her and Maddie cupped her hands around her mouth, yelling out "Get to City Hall!" to the remaining population of Amity Park. What few people remained scattered quickly. Maddie adjusted her bazooka so that it rested comfortably against her shoulder and, with her remaining hand, she spoke firmly into a white walkie talkie.

"Last section clear. How are things on your side, Agent Z?"

"Ghost Portal's still forming at the edge of town, slowly but surely. It's pretty massive. There's no telling how many ghosts could get through, but I can already tell that this invasion is gonna go down in history. Set to deploy Ghost Shield?"

"Affirmative," a male voice answered.

"Ghost Shield in place. The citizens are safe," Agent Z informed. Maddie bit her lip out of worry, looking to where her son's friends stood moments before. _I just hope they got there in time. City Hall isn't that far from here..._

* * *

><p>"Danny!" Tucker shouted. "Danny!" They were still wandering around town in search for their friend, but have so far come up empty. Tucker opened his mouth to yell again, but Sam elbowed him.<p>

"He's not a dog, Tuck. Yelling his name isn't gonna make him come running."

"Yeah, well, I was thinking that he might yell back if he-"

"TUCKER!" Tucker was cut off as his name was screeched extremely loudly. Tucker and Sam exchanged a look.

"Danny? DANNY!" They ran. They ran as fast they possibly could, in the direction Danny's voice originated from.

**Boom! **There was a loud blast, followed by an agonized scream of pain. Sam and Tucker's eyes widened and they turned the corner, finding themselves in a narrow alley. Danny Phantom was backed into the corner of the alley. He was crouched over, his right hand grasping his shoulder in a tight grip. Plasmius stood next to him, a feral grin adorning his face.

"You-" Danny gasped out, his teeth clenching shut with a snap. His eyes closed briefly and Danny took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I what, Little Badger?" Vlad mocked, smirking down at him with that arrogantly conniving look.

"You shattered my collar bone," Danny mumbled out shakily, his knees giving out from under him. He hit the concrete with a loud bang, groaning out in pain.

"Oh, but that's not the only issue here, is it, Daniel? That leg isn't looking too good," Vlad remarked, tsking.

"Danny," Sam whispered quietly, her hand immediately curling around her Fenton Thermos. A grin grew on Vlad's face and he whipped around, his devilish red eyes narrowing in on Danny's best friends.

"How nice of you to join us, Tucker, Samantha."

"Leave Danny alone!" Tucker yelled angrily, his fists clenched shut tightly, palms lightly stinging in pain as his nails dug through his soft flesh.

"Oh? And what do you plan to do about it?" Vlad taunted. "You are but a measly boy and his pet," he spat out, his gaze flickering over to Sam's rigid form. Vlad made a face, his mouth making a move to open before he was engulfed in a bright flash of light. "You're too late! THEY ARE ALREADY HERE!" Vlad shouted before his whole body was sucked backwards, disappearing completely.

"Didn't anyone teach you to never turn your back on an enemy?" Danny groaned out, his lip quirking up slightly despite his pain. He twisted the cap of his thermos shut, making a move to stand. Sam and Tucker immediately rushed forward, moving to support him before he collapsed.

"Dude, are you okay?" Tucker asked worriedly. Danny shot him a dry look, not bothering to reply as his mouth twisted into a grimace.

"Right..." Tucker trailed off. "Stupid question."

"Ya' think?" Sam asked sarcastically. "C'mon, Danny. We need to get you out of here.

"But what do you think fruitloop meant with all that dramatic 'You are too late!' crap?"

"Who cares?" Sam scowled. "We need to get Danny to Fenton Works, and that's all that matters right now." Danny's uninjured arm was around Sam's shoulder, while Tucker supported his waist so that he wouldn't fall. Danny limped forward slowly, white hot pain shooting up his leg with every little jostle. He winced.

"Hold up a sec, guys," Danny mumbled, slowly bending down and sitting on the floor. He reached out to right leg, his hand glowing with a brilliant blue light. Ice grew around his leg, encasing it in a make-shift cast. Danny sighed slowly as a wave of exhaustion hit him, his mind clouding while black spots threatened to take over his vision. His hand shakily moved to his shoulder, encasing it in the same ice as his leg. He started panting, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Danny, are-" Sam asked worriedly, being cut off as Danny's eyes suddenly snapped open in alarm.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"People, heading this way," Danny grunted, his hand going out to grasp at his ice encased shoulder. "We need to leave _right now_. I can-can fly us out," Danny hissed out in pain, his teeth clenching again.

"Don't be stupid, Danny," Sam said firmly.

"Yeah, man," Tucker agreed. "You aren't in any condition to fly, let alone carry two people in the process."

"If I limp out of here like a snail, it'll already be too late."

"Then we better get moving." Sam and Tucker went to help him up, supporting his weight away from injuries.

"And just hope that they're friendly," Tucker added. They slowly inched forward, Danny fighting back a hiss of pain with every step. His shoulder area burned unbearably, the ice only lessening the pain by an almost unnoticeable fragment. A sharp pain suddenly flared in his leg, his muscles feeling as if they were slowly tearing themselves apart. Danny gasped, stumbling to the floor. A simultaneous ache stabbed through his head and Danny clutched at it, letting out a cry.

"Danny!"

"Well well well, now what do we have here?" A smallish group of people approached them, heavily armed with ghost weapons. They were from the Guys In White. The one who had spoken was Agent O and he had an ugly sneer on his face.

"How lucky are we? Stumbling upon the Phantom menace when he's most vulnerable," a nameless agent commented, taking in the state of him.

"Hello!" Tucker yelled. "Two members of Team Phantom, standing right here!" Agent O looked them over with indifference.

"You two are of no concern," he sniffed, waving his hand dismissively. "We only want the ghost scum, children, and we'll be on our way."

"If you want Phantom, you're going to have to go through us!" Sam snarled, standing firmly in front of Danny, who was still clutching his head.

"We do not harm children," O responded flippantly.

"Oh, you hear that, Tucker? They don't harm children!" Sam mocked, snorting. "Tell that to the people and I'm sure they'll all magically forget all those times your reckless 'ghost hunts' have caused harm to those children that you supposedly don't harm."

"Any and all of those incidences strictly hold the ghost scum at fault."

"Right, I'm sure," Sam muttered sarcastically. Her hands went behind her back casually, and she lightly held a hand over her Fenton Wrist Rays.

"Stand down, child," Agent K spoke up firmly, attempting to stare Sam down.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," she stated simply. "And we aren't children." She struck out, aiming her ecto-blast straight at Agent O, who seemed to be the leader of the group. The ectoplasm normally wouldn't have had a tremendous effect on a human, but she angled it so that the blast would hit him right in the eyes. Agent O gasped, clutching as his face.

"GET THAT LITTLE BRAT!" He barked out. The group of agents reacted immediately, approaching both Sam and Tucker with their ecto-guns held up menacingly.

"Nice, Sam," Tuckered whispered. "You made them angry. Good going."

"Shut up and fight."

"This is your last warning," K growled. "Hand Phantom over and nobody gets hurt.

"Not gonna happen," Sam repeated, before ordering, "Tucker, get Danny out of here!"

"But-" Tucker started to protest, but Sam gave him a hard stare. He would have argued further, but he noticed something deep within her amethyst eyes. Tucker saw a hidden desperation; a sorrowful plead to make sure that Danny got out of there okay. He gave her a resigned look, nodding his head, and Sam's shoulder's straightened slightly. Whether or not it was out of relief, Tucker wasn't so sure.

They exchanged another glance and then moved simultaneously. Sam darted forward the confront the group of oncoming agents. Tucker took the place of where she previously stood, crouching down beside his best friend. Danny definitely wasn't in good shape, be he had been through the darkest pits of hell and came back mostly unscathed (metaphorically, of course). He was strong and would survive this. Tucker promised himself to make sure of that.

His hair was messier than the usual untamed appearance that it typically gave off. Parts of it were signed crisp black, which stood out in great contrast against his snowy white hair. Dirt caked his face and body, mixing in with the pure green ectoplasm that leaked in high enough amounts to cause great concern. Large portions of his skin was stained with that ashy green color of dirt and ectoplasm and Tucker held in a wince at the sight.

_I will get you out of this alive, Danny, _Tucker vowed. _I promise you that. _His arm slipped under Danny's knee bend while his other arm went around his neck for support. Danny was still half-conscious, wrapping his own arms around Tucker's neck immediately. He stood up, cradling Danny's body to his chest like a small child. He was light, and for that Tucker was extremely grateful.

Sam was engaging the agents in combat, trying to hold them back to give Tucker room to escape. All of their focus was centered on her. Tucker started to slip away, jogging at a moderate pace. He tried not to jostle Danny too much, but Danny still cringed slightly with the light movement. Sweat beaded his forehead and he had his eyes clenched shut.

"I know it hurts, Danny," Tucker winced sympathetically when a particularly rough movement made him hiss out in pain, "but we're gonna fix you up real soon. Just hang in there." Danny responded by tightening his hold around his neck.

Tucker almost made it out. One GIW agent noticed him, letting out a yell that attracted everyone else's attention to them.

"He's getting away with Phantom!"

"STOP HIM!"

"Aw crap," Tucker muttered, his jogging quickening into a full out sprint. "Crap crap crap crap..." He heard the footfalls of them trying to catch up, starting to run after him. There was a quiet hum and something whizzed passed his ear.

_They're shooting at me! _Tucker realized with a panic. The last thing he heard before turning the corner was Sam's echoing yell, "RUN, TUCKER!"

* * *

><p><strong>And run he did...<strong>

**I'm testing the water here, but I have a bunch of motivation for this right now. What do'ya think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Gah!" Tucker gasped, heaving for breath as he slowed to a stop in front of Fenton Works. Tucker instinctively glanced behind him, eyes searching for any sign of white. When he didn't see anything, he nodded to himself in satisfaction, about to rush forward to the front door.

"Wait, Tuck," Danny mumbled. "Something... wrong..."

"I know that!" Tucker yelled, trying as quickly as quickly as he could to open the door with his arms full of Danny. "Why do you think we're here?" The door opened with ease and he hurried inside, his heart pumping faster. His head turned slightly as he closed the door, but then multiple _clicks _went off around the room, making his eyes widen in unpleasant surprise.

Guys in White agents were _everywhere, _crowding the entryway with multiple, and very threatening, weapons. _How? _Tucker was so shocked that he only managed to think the one word, staring at the agents almost dumbly.

"Okay, well, I'm just gonna... Yeah..." Tucker said slowly, before his speed suddenly doubled. The door was flung open by him and he did a quick one-eighty spin, preparing himself to run. Again. Or he would have, if a creepy vampire-like ghost didn't block his path.

"Vlad? But Danny sucked you into the thermos!" Tucker yelled, waving said thermos around to emphasize his point. Vlad smirked at him, his fangs glinting menacingly.

"Yes, I was quite surprised myself. Didn't anyone ever teach you to learn a duplicate when you see one?" he mocked, his smirk growing. Tucker's eyes were widened slightly and he threateningly aimed a Fenton Wrist Ray at Plasmius. He heard the door click behind him and his head frantically turned, switching between looking at the GIW, who were now right behind him, and Vlad. Tucker felt a feeling of hopelessness start to rise in his chest.

He was cornered.

He may have been able to handle a few GIW agents. Add several more to the bunch and it would be a challenge. Now put Vlad into the mix and you have a big problem. Vlad Plasmius, the Wisconsin Ghost, gave _Danny _a run for his money. But the Guys In White were ghost hunters. Vlad was a ghost. Tucker let out a loud shriek suddenly, pointing his finger at Vlad in 'terror'.

"GHOST!" he screeched, turning his head to look at the agents. "DO SOMETHING!" He then proceeded to let out another squeak of fear, turning tail and dashing away quickly. He suddenly felt something hard ram into his back, causing him to stumble with a yell. Tucker fell, colliding with the concrete roughly and, in turn, causing him to drop Danny. Danny let out an agonized scream as his shoulder made contact with the floor. It felt like thousands of sharp, ectoranium dipped needles were all stabbing through his internal muscle, ripping through them and causing an agonizing, thousand-degree fire to burn internally, spreading to his chest in a throbbing ache.

"It was worth a shot," Tucker groaned. Plasmius blended into visibility, hovering over them with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

"And what, pray tell, did you just attempt to achieve, dear boy?" Tucker opened his mouth, but the fruitloop waved him off, shaking his head. "No matter. I believe you have something I want." He then gave a simple snap of his fingers. More GIW agents approached and it was a sight that made Danny and Tucker's blood run cold. In their hands was their best friend, Sam Manson. She was yelling curses and thrashing wildly.

"Sam," Danny gasped hoarsely.

"Get the boy," Vlad ordered.

"Which one?" A nameless agent questioned.

"Both of them!" The GIW walked forward, roughly pulling Danny and Tucker up from the ground. Agent I enclosed Danny's wrists in glowing green cuffs, ignoring his ear-splitting yells of pain due to him forcefully bending his arms behind his back. His leg was also burning from being stood on and Danny was attempting to shift all of his weight on his other foot.

"You guys are supposed to be ghost hunters!" Tucker yelled. "What are you doing, taking orders from Plasmius? Are you guys that desperate?"

"Shut up!" Agent G shouted, smacking him harshly with the end of his ecto-gun. "You don't know anything."

"LET US GO!" Sam yelled angrily.

"That isn't our decision to make," Agent O shook his head. He took out a walkie-talkie, speaking into it. "Phantom is in custody. We have two Phantom fanatics here. What do you want us to do with 'em?" He nodded as the person on the other end responded. "Take Phantom. Let the kids go," he ordered.

"Alright then," Agent G released Tucker by pushing him to the ground. The other agents tried to do the same with Sam, but she turned on them angrily.

"What part of 'we won't let you take him' did you not understand?!" The commotion was silenced by Phantom's scream of agony. Plasmius was behind Phantom, his hand pressed into his back. Surges of violet energy flowed from his hands and into Danny, making him spasm as he was bombarded with energy. Sam and Tucker both yelled out, and Phantom's green eyes dimmed, pupils rolling to the back of his head. He collapsed to the floor and a bright blue ring encased his waist, separating along his body. In Phantom's place was now his human-half, Danny Fenton.

All of the agents started yelling at once, their eyes widened in surprise.

"The ghost scum's... human scum?" Agent G trailed off, staring at the now human boy dumbly.

"This changes nothing!" Agent O shouted. "This teen boy is evil at heart! It cannot be denied; all of you saw it with your very own eyes. This- this thing still has the malice of a ghost within it.

"This changes nothing," Agent I repeated with agreement.

"But-" Sam stared in disbelief at the GIW, not expecting such mercilessness from them. "He has a family! A home! He has his own life to live and you want to take him anyway, just to satisfy your own sick and twisted minds? You guys disgust me!"

"It's sick," Tucker agreed. "And illegal." Agent O leveled his gaze at the two teens.

"It's a ghost," he stated simply. That was the last thing they heard before something collided harshly with their skulls, black taking over their vision as they succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Danny groaned, not making a move to open his eyes just yet because, <em>seriously, <em>he was in a lot of pain. _A lot._ His whole body shoulder had an intense, stinging pain shooting through it. Random parts of his body burned slightly due to several gashes, but they were already almost scabbing up. Bruises littered his body and he could feel a stabbing pain in his leg. A few of his fingers were throbbing and his head was even more so. He had a horrible headache and his mind was foggy, only focusing on one thing.

_He felt like crap. _Instinctively starting to reach out with his mostly uninjured arm, Danny gave a start as something _clanked _and his hand was pulled back, forcefully stopped in its path. He opened his eyes in confusion, squinting against the bright light that made his headache worsen. Blinking several times, his eyes adjusted quickly. He realized that his hands were encased in glowing cuffs, short chains connecting them to wall.

Everything started coming back to him, memories flashing through his mind.

_The fruitloop and GIW, _he remembered. Several things hit him at once and a feeling of panic rose within him, accompanied with an unpleasant churning of his stomach. He remembered Sam and Tucker being held forcefully in the grasps of the agents. He remembered them yelling, trying to help him. He remembered Vlad was there, ordering the agents to capture him. After that, everything went black.

What happened? Did Sam and Tucker get away?

_And... I'm in my human form! _Danny realized. He let out another groan, out of both exasperation and slight confusion. _I hate not knowing. _A sudden click sounded throughout the room. Danny immediately averted his attention to the white door in the corner of the completely and unsurprisingly white room.

Three GIW agents entered the room, being led by Agent Z. They approached him confidently, Z pulling out a silver key from his pocket. It glinted in the artificial light, sending a perplexing chill down Danny's spine.

_Chill, Fenton, _he thought, a slight frown on his face. _It's only the Guys in White; lamest ghost hunters ever. Nothing to be afraid of._

_Then why does it feel like something's wrong? _A small part of him whispered quietly. Danny tried to shake it off, knowing that he probably only felt that way due to his pathetic capture from the Idiots in White. But the foreboding feeling settled deep within his stomach, his instincts flaring; _screaming _at him.

Something was definitely wrong.

His instincts _never _failed him. Even during his most hopeless of battles, when all else failed, instinct was something that he could_ alway_s rely on. It wasn't something that Danny was about to ignore. But all he could do now was wait, seeing as his hands were a bit tied at the moment.

When Agent Z crouched down beside him, reaching over to unlock Danny's chains from the wall, his sense of apprehension grew greater. His eyes flickered between the two white-clad men, analyzing the stony-features and shade covered eyes. Their features gave nothing away, staring with slightly down turned lips. The body language, however, told a different story.

Their backs were both ruler straight; tensely so. One of them was gripping his ecto-gun tightly, knuckles turning white from exerted force. The other had his hand balled up into a tight fist, nails biting into his skin harshly. Danny could smell copper.

_Clanks _of metal echoed throughout the deathly silent room, the chains that previously connected Danny's cuffs to the wall clattering to the floor.

"Get moving, scum," Agent Z frowned at him distastefully, jabbing him in the back with his gun. Danny stood up slowly, his eye twitching in annoyance. Headache worsening slightly, he turned his head to scowl at Z. Agent Z whipped Danny in the face with the butt of his gun, causing a pink tinged mark to appear on his cheek. It faded instantly.

"You would want to cooperate if you know what's good for you," he hissed angrily. Danny's eyes turned hard, his small scowl of anger becoming a full out death glare. Z's eyes narrowed, attempting to stare him down. Danny's icy blue eyes flashed and the Idiot in White's hand twitched on the trigger of his ecto-gun.

"Ahem," O coughed lightly. Agent Z lips twisted into an almost snarl. He shook his head lightly and took a few deep breaths, a calm mask slipping over his features. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Where is it that you're taking me?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow in slight curiosity.

"For experiments," K grinned madly, a look of desire entering his hidden eyes. "Lots and lots of painful experiments."

"You'll find out when we get there," Agent O growled, slightly annoyed with his partnered.

"Walk," Z commanded, nudging Danny in the back with his gun to urge him forward. He made no move to start walking, and Z started to grow very impatient with their new subject. He let out an agitated sigh, his finger grazing along the trigger of his gun. Squeezing with no hesitation, a ball of glowing energy started to build around the tip of the ecto-gun in response. The sound buzzed through the air, the energy releasing. It hit him in the back straight on, shooting into him with the force of an electrifying lightning bolt. Danny instinctively clenched his teeth, biting on his tongue to keep from crying out.

"Now move, or this will be the least of your worries," Z warned. Danny frowned, slowly starting to shuffle his feet forward. With the continuous prodding of the blasted gun, jabbing into what should have been his T-shirt, he ignored the cool touch of metal that made contact with his visible skin, revealed under the now blackened charred of white.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm alive! This'll take place in the t<strong>**imeskip, by the way.**

**Review Replies (RR for short):**

**Guest of honor: I'M SORRY! It won't be Batman/Danny father/son, but I hope you enjoy anyway. Also, it's okay! xD I don't mind**

**TomgirlBre: I shall! Thanks**

**Danica: Mhmm, I don't see that happening anytime soon... We're only on chapter two here! :D**

**Inviso-Al: Thank you! ^.^ **

**NightSchool33: Aw, yay! I'll try :D**

**Waffle192: Read and find out... xD**

**poohbearmorris: OMG, THANK YOU! ;D**

**TheDarkSpade: Ya? Ask and receive **

**Grava: We'll get there... Eventually.**

**Appa: SERIOUSLY? DUDE, OMG, THANK YOU! xDxDxD I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT!**

**Mystic Myra 8: Well, you know what I think? I think that your review amused me to no end and would like you to continue reading if that's possible xD **

**Good Witch of Babble: Hopefully :D**

**anime3lover: Aww, thank you!**

**ipeach: YEESS! ...I love cliffhangers. You'll see. YOU'LL ALL SEE! *cackles evilly* **

**JoWashington: Yay, thanks! :) **

**WitchOfCrimsonFire: Planning on it**

**haywireseagull: Um, thanks? **

**Yoagil Izneal: Thanks for the advice xD And support :D**

**KodiakWolfe13: YAY! I think a lot of people are...**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: A little blood. Not much. **

**Chapter Three:**

The white-coated men led the young, raven-haired boy down a narrow hallway. The sound of their steps could be heard across the hall, echoing off of the strangely metallic floor. A glaring, artificial light illuminated the bleak, white walls surrounding them, striking against the bare concrete. White stretched on, leading a seemingly pointless path. There were no doors on either side of the small group, yet they continued with a purpose, forcefully leading the unfortunate teen along.

Danny Fenton's crystalline eyes flickered subtly, taking in everything and nothing. He took in everything, such as the slight crease in the neck of the agent beside him, however irrelevant it may seem. He noted the extreme nothingness of the endless, white infinity, taking in the slight anesthetic smell of the air.

His leg was still troubling him with a dull, aching pain. It was worthy of a slight limp, but Danny refused to show _any _kind of weakness. Their walk stretched on and Danny grew anxious, a feeling a of dread sinking within him as they drew closer to the unknown destination. It was extremely overwhelming; so much that he was surprised he could even keep his current pace. It felt like it should have been weighing him down.

The hallway soon came to a stop, but every second dragged on as they slowly approached it. There was a closed off wall at the end of the hallway, announcing their destination. A slim, metallic door was on it, sliding upward ominously when the three agents arrived. Danny's heart sped up, beating faster. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears, a simultaneous thump of his heart slamming against his rib cage.

A large room was revealed to them. It had two sections, divided by a strong, reinforced glass straight down the middle. Several three-centimeter small holes were carved into the middle of the glass, forming a little circle and preventing the two sides from being completely isolated from one another. Both halves were identical, each side containing a set of corresponding chairs. There was a metal table off to the right corner of each side, holding numerous amounts of both familiar and strange medical equipment. But the only difference to the two sides made Danny's heart stop and, in turn, causing his blood to freeze.

The air dropped several degrees, an icy chill spreading through the room. Danny was unaware, his furious gaze focused on all but two things in particular.

Two figures were tied down to the chairs on the other side of the room. One of them was Samantha Manson, the other Tucker Foley. Their hands were tied down and a gag was wrapped around their mouths. Sam's feet were tied to her chair and, judging by the faint scuff mark on the shin of the agent farthest from her, it was for a reason. There were two agents beside them. One had something grasped in his hand, holding it suspiciously close to the cocoa-skinned teen. The steel of the object was reflected in the light, the glint glaring out at them in a bright shine. The agent holding it spoke up carefully, his voice traveling through the small openings in the glass.

"We have brought you here for a reason, Fenton," he said, Danny's last name being spoken almost... mockingly. It slid off his tongue with a grimace, as if it psychically pained him to say it. "It is no secret that you are quite the rebellious one; talking back, resisting capture, terrorizing both civilians and public authority..." he trailed off, shaking his head with pursed lips. "For an unfathomable reason, these two naive children are blind to your malevolent ways."

"It's disgusting to see how far you've brainwashed these innocents," the other spoke up, his nose wrinkling. "Team Phantom," he spat in angry disbelief. "You three have been a nuisance from the very beginning. This could have been avoided, Danny Phantom, but it has been brought too far."

"What did you think could have possibly been gained from such an attack?" the first speaker cut in, his tone demanding.

"What?" Danny asked incredulously, staring at the agents as if they had gone insane. "First off, you kidnap three random teens from town. Which is illegal, by the way." Tucker yelled out, his voice muffled, but sounding suspiciously close to "I told you so!".

"Second," Danny continued, ignoring his friend. "You accuse one of being a ghost that 'brainwashed' the other two kidnapped teens and, lastly... I seriously have no idea what you guys are talking about."

"Don't play dumb with us, you ecto-scum!" The agent that was grasping the steel held it up in anger. "What is your plan?!" he hissed.

"I don't have a plan!" Danny yelled.

"I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way," the agent sighed, his tone layered with disappointment. His eyes, however, glinted behind his sunglasses, hiding just how truly _enjoyable_ he found his predicament to be. Danny's eyes flickered, analyzing the agent and taking the situation in. The agent started to walk forward, the steel in his hands twirling. Danny zeroed his eyes in on it.

It was a knife. And he was holding it menacingly in his hand as he approached the chair containing a black-haired, female goth girl; the one and only Sam Manson.

"Believe it or not," he intoned slowly, sliding his finger across the dull side of the blade, "I am being the nice guy here. I am offering you a chance. A chance of redemption. A chance of freedom. I know that you are a ghost; a malevolent being, set on the desire of the destruction of the world, yet here I am, coming at you with a proposal. Merciful, no? This is my deal, Danny Phantom," he stated seriously, his eyes meeting Danny's own ice blues dead on. "It is quite simple. If you tell me your plan, call off your attack, then I promise you that I will let you go."

"You see, here, at this organization of fine, well-trained ghost hunters, I am a man of great power. I can either make your afterlife worthwhile, or even more pointless than it already is."

"Funny," Danny snorted. "I don't remember you ever being a part of the Guys in White."

"I am new. You may call me Agent A," he narrowed his eyes. "and you don't seem to be cooperating. Perhaps some _persuasion _will do it," he frowned, gently running his finger along the edge of Sam's cheekbone. Sam started yelling out muffled curses, her amethyst eyes flashing angrily. Agent A's lips quirked downward and he _tsked,_ his opposite hand flying forward in a blurry flash. He dug his steel blade into Sam's thigh, causing her to clench her teeth tightly against her gag. A pained sound escaped her throat, accompanied with the stifled yelling of Tucker's shouts. Agent A smirked darkly, twisting the bloody knife roughly. An agonized scream tore away from Sam's mouth. Red liquid quickly seeped through her skirt, soaking the fabric in warm blood.

Danny screamed Sam's name and, ignoring the ecto-weapons being pointed at him, he flew forward. A blue glow instinctively surrounded his midsection as he ran, but he gave a start when electricity flowed through his body, effectively cutting off his transformation. Panting slightly, Danny ignored the buzz of energy, his shoulder colliding with the glass in the middle of the room with a _bang._

His hands were still cuffed behind his back with the anti-ghost cuffs. They had sent a surge of electricity through him when he attempted to transform, and they were also preventing him from being able to turn intangible. Banging his hands against the glass wasn't an option, so he continued to ram his shoulder against it, attempting to break through.

"Should we stop him?" one of the agents that led Danny to the room asked, his gaze quizzical.

"Leave him be," the other one replied, rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses. "It's useless. No way he's getting passed that glass."

Agent A sneered at Danny, running the tip of his blade along Sam's arm. A thin line of blood trailed downward, dripping to the floor. He snapped his fingers and the other agent grabbed something from the table of medical equipment, coming to stand by Tucker's side. Tucker's eyes nervously flickered to meet Danny's, his slightly pleading gaze twisting into a pained one when a syringe was plunged into his shoulder. Agent A left Sam and walked up to the glass, holding the bloody knife in his hand.

"What's the plan, Phantom?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Planning to tell us, yet?"

"Stop it," Danny commanded, his voice deathly calm and his gaze hard.

"And I will, once you tell us your plan."

"I'll tell you!" Danny yelled. "Just stop hurting them!" Agent A gave a nod and the other one frowned, pulling the syringe from Tucker's shoulder roughly. Sam's eyes were glassy, refusing to show how much pain she was in at the moment, while Tucker simply let out a small hiss.

Okay," Danny took a deep breath. "Our evil masses of ghosts want to kill everyone and take over the world to-" he broke of suddenly, his hands breaking free from their cuffs as the broken pieces scattered to the floor. Yells of surprised were echoed by the agents around the room. Any icy glow surrounded the glass and it frosted over, spreading out thickly. Danny grinned to himself, finally allowing the glowing blue rings to surround him completely, turning him into Danny Phantom. He smashed straight into the frozen glass, shattering it and making the room a whole again. Danny turned intangible and grabbed his friends, phasing them out of the chairs. He then phased them out of the room completely.

Finding themselves in another hallway, Danny made a face and turned them all tangible again. They landed on the floor softly.

"So, take over the world, huh?" Sam asked dryly.

"I had to come up with something," Danny shrugged, a slightly sheepish smile on his face. "I seriously had no idea what they meant."

"But I don't think that helped your case here, dude," Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Well neither did escaping, but I did that too."

"But you shouldn't tell them false information like that," Tucker said seriously. Danny gave him a weird look.

"What's with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you, man," he replied, holding up his hands. Then he grimaced, lightly fingering his injured shoulder.

"We should move," Danny said, his eyes flashing in concern. "We need to find something to patch you guys up."

"Fine," Tucker said simply.

"Lead the way," Sam agreed.

"I have no idea where we're going, but okay..." Danny trailed off.

"Sam, you're leaking," Tucker said suddenly, pointing a finger at the floor. Sam looked down, where a small pool of blood was gathering, leaking down from her injured thigh. Her arm was also covered in blood, staining her hands red.

"Oh," she frowned. "We better hurry then."

_Okaaaay_, Danny thought. _Something is seriously not right here._

"Uh, Sam, are you sure you can walk? Your thigh isn't looking too great," Danny kept his thoughts to himself, more concerned for the state of his friends than anything else.

"I'm fine," Sam nodded. "Can't even feel it."

"I can at least stop the blood," Danny frowned. _Can't even feel it? Seriously? That's a big freaking gash! Can't even feel it my butt! _

_"_I'm fine," Sam repeated. "Just walk."

"But-"

"Walk!" she commanded.

"Okay, okay!" Danny yelled. "Follow me." He took the lead, starting to walk ahead of his two friends. Sam and Tucker exchanged glances, giving each other a nods of confirmation. Pulling two ecto-guns guns from seemingly out of nowhere, they both aimed it at the back of their unsuspecting friend and fired.

"AAHH!" Danny screamed, a fire of pain erupting in his back. The force of the shots caused him to fall to the floor and he turned his head in confusion.

"Guys?" Danny whispered in confusion, betrayal shooting in his green eyes. Tucker advanced on him, holding his gun with a dark smirk, and Sam took out a walkie-talkie.

"The scum's in Corridor 8," she relayed into it coldly.

"Why?" Danny's heart clenched, his eyes glassy as he watched his 'friends' stab in the back before his very eyes.

"It's necessary," Tucker said simply, his foot bashing against Danny's skull, effectively knocking him out.

* * *

><p>Two figures could be seen, locked inside a small cell. There was a small TV screen in the corner, the scene of 'Team Phantom' turning on their leader being replayed continuously. A young, teen girl sat in the opposite corner, her knees curled up to her chest. She looked at the TV screen through blurry eyes, tears running down her face. Another teen sat beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.<p>

"It's okay, Sam," he whispered gently, his green eyes looking anywhere but the small, horrible screen in the corner of their cold and metal cell.

* * *

><p><strong>AND SCENE! That was so fun to write! This chapter had less angst than I thought it would...<strong>

**Everyone had so many questions! IT WAS AMAZING! **

**RR:**

**Guest of honor: I'm sorry (not really). xD**

**Poohbearmorris: THANKS! :D **

**KodiakWolfe13: Black-hole, right? xD If you want Danny-torture, you have come to the right place *thumbs up***

**RCRC36: Appreciate it :D**

**Mystic Myra 8: IS THIS WHAT YOU EXPECTED? **

**Timijaf: Yay! ;D**

**NightSchool33: Later... Read on ;D**

**Appa: *sarcastically* Great rescuing. THANKS, BAE! xDxDxD**

**Good Witch of Babble: You know, I always look forward to your reviews :) **

**Ninuhuju: YESSS, BURN THEM ALIVE!**

**haywireseagull: Glad you think so :D**

**Nightlance44: YOU'LL SEE xD**

**ShadowCat1214: All shall be revealed in time ;)**

**Kimori Takahashi: You'll see :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Danny's eyes squinted open blearily, a strong, white light shining harshly into his eyes. His back was cold, lying against a smooth, metallic surface. He could feel a strap of _something _wrapped tightly around his waist, constricting his body and his arms along with it. A flash of panic bubbled up onto the surface of his mind and he started thrashing, fighting against the restraints like a fish out of water. A soft beeping slowly sounded periodically, growing more and more erratic as Danny's heart sped up, beating faster against his chest. Danny's breath started coming out faster, growing frantic in his wake.

A warm cascade of soft liquid slid down his cheeks and his throat grew tight, a strong wave of despair crashing into him head on with the mercilessness of a dreadful tsunami. He could feel his gut wrench, cheeks growing flushed. It hurt to swallow, making the constricting ball in his throat grow even tighter. Danny's memories flashed through his mind, almost against his will as it replayed the heart-wrenching moment that took place who-knew how long ago.

_It's necessary_

_The scum's in Corridor 8._

_Scum.._

_Scum..._

_"Scum," _Danny whispered quietly, body going slack against the cool slab of metal. "Is... Is that why they did?" Danny was mouthing to himself, voice so quiet that no one would've been able to hear it, even of they had been in the room at the time. Even if he had tried, he didn't even know if he could have been able to speak anywhere above a soft mumble. Danny was confused and heart-broken, his mind still slow at comprehending it. "No... It- It couldn't have been. There's probably some kind of an explanation..."

The ends of his soft, raven locks were wet against his skin. He realized that the tears were still rolling down his face, leaving small streaks of tear-stained skin behind. _Pathetic, _a soft voice whispered in his mind, so quiet that it barely registered with him. Danny stared up at the ceiling with a crestfallen gaze.

_It's necessary, _Tucker's voice echoed through his mind, his friend's light blue eyes flashing in his vision. Danny was hopelessly lost and confused. He was desperate to know why they would do something like that, and the more he thought about, the more a pick of ice chipped at his heart, making small, almost unnoticeable dents.

_Scum... Necessary... _The ice pick chipped at his heart even more, a deep ache settling within him. He had stopped crying, laying on the slab like a mindless puppet. As his breathing steadied itself, the quiet, insistent beeping chiming in his ear slowed as well, occasionally letting out small pitches of sound every few minutes.

He didn't attempt to phase, as he had recognized the green glow of his restrictions and knew that it would prove futile. He simply waited, seconds stretching into minutes before blending into the next, flying by quickly until, eventually, there was the sound of footsteps. They approached quietly and Danny could make out faint voices, but he could only pick up on bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Pods... failures... break... scum... Phantom... smaller... female..."

Danny's breath went still, his chest ceasing to rise and fall as the voice grew louder in volume. He could hear them now, getting closer to wherever it was they brought him. Two people eventually entered the room and Danny craned his head to look. They were unfamiliar to him and sported the usual GIW uniform. One of them had a slim, silver chain around their wrist, a small golden key dangling from it loosely. It jingled slightly against the chain when he moved, which Danny noted without interest. There was nothing really special about them. They were just nameless strangers, blending into the small ravine of agents in their organization. They looked him over with quiet interest, examining his form with slightly appreciative gazes. One of them poked at his still form, his key jingling.

They were examining him like a dog... Worse even; like a subject.

It made Danny scowl and, frowning in distaste, he demanded a simple answer out of them to a simple question.

"What did you do to Sam and Tucker?" He didn't say _with_ in place of to, and to him, it made all the difference in the world. The agents raised quizzical eyebrows.

"You're talking about your friends, scum?" key-wrist agent asked, his voice amused.

"Ha!" the other agent let out a mocking laugh. "Kid, they aren't your friends anymore. Those two betrayed you out of their own free will, you freak. Can't blame them, either."

"Of course not," his partner snorted. "He's a freak." He then addressed Danny, smirking. "Did you actually think they liked you? Why would they? You're not a ghost or a human, and that makes you something that doesn't belong in this world. Something that needs to either be disposed of, or studied for the freak that you are. Those two kids realized it, since it _is _pretty obvious. They turned you over, scum. Face it."

"Have you losers been listening to Spectra?" Danny snorted, his tone care-free despite his inner turmoil. He tried to ignore the feeling of his eyes starting to prick, a single word repeating itself over and over in his head. _Lies. Lies. Lies. _

"Don't try to make yourself feel better," an agent said snarkily. "You can't ignore or deny this, freak. You saw it yourself. You're loyal followers aren't so loyal after all." Danny stayed silent, swallowing hard as he bit his bottom lip. _They're lying, _small part of him whispered quietly. _There's an explanation. There has to be..._

"Subject's unresponsive," key-wrist agent sighed, rolling his eyes. "Report back." His partner gave a nod, turning around as he walked away authoritatively. "Now, Phantom..." the agent smirked at him, his face darkening. "Let's see just how long this takes..." Danny blinked slowly, his gaze twisting into confusion. But then the agent approached him seriously, his gaze blank, but holding an undertone of sickening eagerness. He was holding a glowing scalpel and his opposite hand pressed down on something. Another light above him turned on simultaneously, violent, panicked beeps echoing louder as Danny's eyes grew wide with undue terror.

_It's necessary..._

* * *

><p><strong>Amity Park<strong>

Wicked laughter echoed down the streets of Amity Park. Green flashes soared across the distasteful, dreary sky. Masses and swarms of ghosts marched through the town, the ectoplasmic beings destroying anything and everything in site. Buildings were destroyed, being blasted to bits by the merciless army, while groups of white-coated men fought against them, shooting blast after blast of concentrated ectoblasts. Ectogrenades were thrown in multiples, fighting the ghosts off to no avail.

The massive swarms advanced. Guys in White agents fought against them, running across the streets like crazed loons as they tried to hold back the creatures with their vastly outnumbered groups. All of the agents were yelling out orders, trying to stay calm. Hoards of smoke wafted through the foggy air, overwhelming bursts of heat erupting as buildings caught fire, turning to ash before their very eyes.

The agents, however, kept their cool. They continued to fire, diminishing their numbers in unnoticeable amounts. All of the ghosts were sticking to destroying property, but many branched off into separate groups, starting to defend themselves against their attackers. The ectoplasmic beings fired ruthlessly, locked in a heated battle of live beings versus dead, ectoplasmic entities. Of the white-coated defenders of Amity Park, a select amount of individuals stood out above all the rest.

With a teal hazmat suit and large goggles, Madeline Fenton held her own. Firing off her Fenton Bazooka viciously, she held an ectoranium-lined bo-staff in her opposite hand, engaging the oncoming hoards with close combat as well as ranged. Her relentless years of training, and mastered ninth-degree black belt in martial arts was shown through her fighting style, taking down more ghosts that a single group of GIW agents put together.

A red and black metallic flash zoomed through the sky, taking off after the flying groups of ghosts. Valerie Gray, or better know as the Red Huntress in her current persona, held a murderous gaze, her green eyes glinted harshly in determination. Her black and red hover board kept up with the ghosts, no problem. The Red Huntress was blasting ghosts out of the sky left and right, determination driving her on against the evil things that _dared _attack her town.

A silver, monstrous vehicle roared down the dark roads of Amity, twisting through the lanes sharply, going triple the normal speed limit. The vehicle was the Fenton GAV, currently being driven by a strangely-serious Jack Fenton. His gaze was concentrated on the surroundings speeding past him. Numerous objects were sticking out of the roof of the vehicle, and Jack was pressing down on the very many buttons adoring the dashboard. Each button he pressed sent out a different blast from the weapons sticking out of the GAV. He fired missiles off into the crowds, along with very high concentrated blasts of glowing green, leaving a smoke trail in his wake.

Despite the continuous efforts of Amity Park's only ghost hunters, the numbers of the army continued to overwhelm them, leaving a path of mass destruction in their wake. The noise was almost deafening; all of the shouts, combined with the loud blasts and yells of the fighting.

The defenders felt themselves being pushed back, coming dangerously close to the center of town. They could see the looming glow of the powerful Ghost Shield, the only thing protecting the citizens from the harmful brunt of the attack. Town Hall was packed, trying to accommodate for the vast amount of civilians seeking shelter under the comforting dome of the Ghost Shield.

Families were huddling together. Parents provided all the comfort they could to their terrified children. Most of them had wide, fearful gazes, too scared to even utter a word as the absolutely scarring appearance of the invaders came into view a considerate distance away. Older children had their hands pressed against the cool curvature of the shield, watching with wide-eyes full of both amazement and awe at the sheer _power _of the thousands upon thousands of ghosts. Their gazes were twisted with horror at their destruction and violence. Many single adults sat off to the side in quiet devastation. All of them had fast-beating hearts, their blood racing at the situation at hand.

But then the ghosts started moving closer. Panic stirred deep within their hearts. They watched with fear-stricken gazes, mixtures of unsettling feelings churning their stomachs. They were feeling unpleasant, small, helpless, and insignificant, hopeless to do anything while the resident ghost hunters fought for what could have been their lives as they knew it.

They felt both fear for the defenders, and fear for themselves. They were protected, as long as they were in the ghost shield. Yet they still feared for their lives when they bore witness to the mercilessness of such powerful creatures. It may be called irrational by many, but could still be considered a perfectly legitimate reaction, concerning the circumstances. It was extremely horrid, maybe even unspeakable, to just sit by and watch the hunters fight on desperately, while they sat in their safe haven, watching as the very town peeled apart around them. But they told themselves that it was for the best. They had children to protect, after all, and those whom where childless were simply either too fearful, or didn't even want to attempt without any training.

But it wasn't like they had much of a choice. They were _forced _to evacuate the danger zone. They were _forced _to leave, being yelled at by urgent hunters. The very hunters who seemed to be failing miserably at their own attempt the hold the invasion off...

They were being pushed dangerously close to all of the citizens. Everyone's attention was now averted to the battle and, watching with extreme attentiveness, they started cheering the hunters on, trying to provide them encouragement and motivation. Mostly to remind them what they were fighting for, not to lose hope, and that they could do it.

The fight raged on.

A sudden dark chuckle, full of maliciousness, was heard from seemingly everywhere. Heads looked around wildly, chills running down their spines at the pure malevolence of the presence. The air grew darker, a wave of incomprehensible power rooting everyone to their spots, hunters and citizens alike. The ghosts seemed to grow both weary and excited, some of their red eyes widening in fear. A few lesser ghosts stared shaking, some very weak ones melting on the spot from their overpowering petrification. They seemed stuck between awe, excitement, fear, anxiety, and happiness. This itself seemed very strange to the ghost hunters, since ghosts weren't even supposed to feel anything.

The power of the being was felt in the air, his the feeling of his presence alone overwhelming the hunters. The glowing figure revealed itself to them. The ghost hunters eyes widened at the _impossibly _strong feeling radiating off of him in waves. They were simply staring with dumbfounded expressions before the yell of an agent broke the silence. Coming out of their stupor, they fired. Shooting at the same being over and over and over with dozens upon dozens of blasts, the humans gaped when the figure simply smirked darkly, his eyes glinting in amusement at their feeble attempts.

"My turn," he hissed, his voice alone sending waves of pure, undulated fear shooting through the humans. He grinned wickedly, firing off a blast that knocked out a group of agents with one shot. The citizens subconsciously migrated as far away from the being as they could possibly get. His eyes bored into theirs', rooting them to the spot. Never before have they feared for their lives so greatly, and never before have they been so extremely grateful to have protective barrier surrounding each and every one of them. The being gave off a deep chuckle, smirking at them. He approached the Ghost Shield bemusedly, his gaze seeming to prod into them, searching for something.

It was dead silent.

...

And then the unthinkable happened.

...

The single most important thing in their minds fell before their very eyes. The sky, which used to be tainted green behind the ghost shield, was revealed to them, its view unobstructed. The surrounding green around them disintegrated slowly, and then all at once.

Evil personified was now upon them, and, somewhere, the shrill cry of a baby broke through the disbelieving, absolutely mind-blowing silence, in the single most defining moment in Amity Park History.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya', peeps. Now that you have a look at what's been happening in Amity Park, I will accept whatever feedback you need to throw at me. *Evil grin* I REGRET NOTHING! I think this was one of my better chapters, though. <strong>

**I know that this is moving a bit slow, as well. But bear with me! I promise that the people you want to see (Young Justice) are coming up any chapter now. **

**So... What's up with Amity Park? Who do think that one person at the end was? *Secretive whisper* I know who it is! *Is smacked by invisible force* I know, I know... I'm the author. Of course I know... -.0**

**...So my fourteenth Birthday (Yay, same age as Danny! xD) is coming up, and you know what would be an awesome B-day present? -.0 If you guys reviewed... xD**

**I love you guys xD**

**RR: **

**Yoagil Izneal: Why, thank you, grasshopper. xD I know you probably aren't saying that now, since this was a bit late... But thanks *Grins***

**Guest of honor: -.0 You okay, there? xD I think you were the one asking for an update on my other story, so just letting you know that I'm working on it, 'kay? ;)**

**Poohbearmorris: IT IS. My goodness, I love it so much. But if you want angst, you will enjoy the next chapters... **

**Good Witch of Babble: Thanks a lot! xD I really loved your review :) We'll see what the deal's going to be with the Fenton parents soon. The GIW have so many uses, I swear :D. Happy to hear that you're enjoying!**

**KodiakWolfe13: It is... *Nods seriously*. Pure genius ;D YEAH, SURE... That's what's happened... I can't wait for Danny to lose his humanity. THIS IS GONNA BE SO FUN!**

**Ninuhuju: That's so pleasant... I'll help you. ;D**

**NightSchool33: NOT YET! xD I do wanna see that as much as you do, but I have too many plans for those dudes.**

**Anonymous: Dude. Your review was so awesome. You'll see -.0 I recommend that you look up Tuck's eye color, but I SWEAR IT, THE OUTCOME WILL NOT BE WHAT YOU EXPECT. I think you'll like it *Thumbs up***

** Brenne: YES. I know. Vlad is evil. And we'll be seeing more of him soon, so get the hate ready. AND I'M SO GLAD THAT THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING YOU! Because I probably left this on a good note for you, suspense wise -.0**

**Jaybird Blu: That was a cliffhanger?...OH, would you look at that, another one! (I think...) All will be revealed... in time xD**

**haywireseagull: Well, we'll just have to wait and see, now won't we? xD**

**letskilloctavian: DON'T KILL ME. xD You'll see, alright? ;D**

**Inviso-Al: This probably left you with more questions, didn't it? ;p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

_Flashback:_

_"Clockwork!" The voices yelled out, two Observants approaching the Ghost of Time with looks of seriousness in their one eyeball. Clockwork sighed, knowing that the time has come. The Observants were currently annoying him to no end, and wouldn't stop getting on his case about Danny and his evil future self. The thermos currently sat behind him, the dented in face glaring at them with maliciousness._

_"Hand over the thermos, Clockwork," an Observant spoke up, his eerie stare boring into the currently-turned-child's face._

_"Dan is of no concern at this current point of time," Clockwork sighed, his form changing into an old man. _

_"Do not take us for fools," the other Observant glared. "We have seen the future. Dan cannot be allowed to reside in your possession any longer, if the current future is to be prevented." _

_Blind fools, Clockwork thought with slight exasperation. __But future is as it should be…_

_"You cannot stop this, Clockwork," the Observant said. "The thermos is not under decent protection! It will be taken under our care, for the sake of the Ghost Zone!" _

_"You will regret your decision here today," Clockwork warned. "I cannot interfere with what is now meant to be, and I will allow the thermos to be brought under your care. But I cannot provide any later assistance if the future you have seen so blindly occurs. This is not a turn I would recommend you take…"_

_"Turns," the Observant snorted slightly. "I do not care what you view from your spot 'above the parade', as you so put it. These events will not happen, and the destination is all we see now. Now hand us the thermos, Clockwork, and we shall be on our way."_

_"Very well…"_

_The Observants left in a satisfied manner, made complete unawares of the dreadful feeling settling within the Ghost of Time. _

_Sadly, the future is as it should be, Clockwork thought to himself once again, the only thing stopping him from outright forbidding the dreadful thermos from entering their possession… _

* * *

><p>"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" The maniacal laughter rang through the air.<p>

The sky of Amity Park was blackened and dark, and gray ash floated from the skies. Building were destroyed and falling apart at the seams, and not a soul was in sight. The complete barren streets were devoid of any life, and web-like cracks ran through the dull concrete of the once vibrantly new roads. It was horrendously silent, and the ominous sounds of howling from nearby dogs being the only echoing sound, which spread about the ghost town in a horrible manner.

The sickening figure watched the broken town with an expression of wicked glee in his gleaming red eyes. Dark Dan's flaming silver hair flared behind him, and his forked tongue slithered from between his smirking lips. He held a remote in his hand, which radiated vibrant green waves. He gave one last, sinister chuckle, before he disappeared, his cackles fading into the defeated aura of the once warm and safe town.

* * *

><p>A GIW agent pursed his lips, lounging against his chair. Dozens of computer screens covered the wall in front of him, each showing different sections of the organization. He was focused on one screen in particular, watching with sick pleasure burning deep in his shaded eyes. His finger tapped on a few buttons, and he streamed the audio feed from that particular screen.<p>

Agonized screams of sorrow and pain met his ears, and he made a sound of amusement, watching as his co-workers proceeded to perform their experiments.

The subject was lying on the metal slab, held down forcefully. It was thrashing wildly against its' restraints, and the thing's whole face was contorted into a permanent, anguished expression of pain.

They were holding something against the side of the subject's body. The metal instrument had burning flames shooting out of the top of it in violent flares, and the red fire was held against the subject. Its' skin was red hot and tender, and bubbled over immediately as the flames licked at it. The skin tore roughly, splitting open, and thick green ectoplasm poured from the wounds in streaming rivets.

The subject was sweating profusely. The moisture soaked his body, and he could see the dampness from his spot behind the camera. The fire must have been beyond burning, and it amused him to end, watching the subject squirm futilely, under their control.

They continued on with more tests, each one more painful than the last, until they eventually reached their wrap up experiment for the day. It was a simple vivisection. Nothing could go wrong, and they didn't give the subject any medication or anesthetics. It was unnecessary. It was a type of ghost, and didn't need any. Not that they cared, either way.

The lead surgeon grasped at his gloves, sliding them further up his arm and letting go with a cliché _smack. _The agent watching the screen leaned forward subconsciously.

It started off easy. They cut into him carefully after tearing open his shirt, marking his chest in a Y. The ectoranium coated scalpel gorged into his flesh, tearing it open. The blood flow started up immediately, and along came the screams.

The experiment didn't get too far after that. The subject's screams were absolutely _deafening. _Green waves _poured _from the mouth of the subject, and the sound of the audio went on the fritz, screeching at his ears painfully. He muted it with a yelp of surprise, rubbing his ears with a grimace. The agents around the subject flew across the room, slamming into the far wall. They clattered into metal shelves and sharp instruments, and every one of them clenched their ears in immense pain.

The agent furrowed his eyebrows, his hand slamming down on a big red, shiny button as his gaze continued to stay on the monitor with a look of intense concentration.

The bonds holding the subject down were torn through, and the subject itself rose from the slab. The strange spirals of energy continued to pour out of its' mouth. It eventually ceased, and the subject fell to the hard floor in a senseless heap. The door to the room slammed open, shaking the shelf beside it with the force.

White-suited people ran into the room, surrounding them and taking the situation in their own hands.

A knock at his own door brought the spectator out of his focused state, and he yelled a greeting. The door opened, another nameless agent nodding at him.

"We have them," he stated. "Sixteen crossed a line, and will be put into its' place. We need all of our trusted advisers there," he informed.

Nodding, he pressed a button and shut down the computers. The light radiating off of them blinked out of existence, and the room was coated in darkness as the two agents left the room, the door shutting behind them quietly.

They both came to a room down the hall quite a while later, and they were all but smirking when they took in the sight before them. Two people, both adults, were chained to the wall, their hands tied behind their backs forcefully. They were crouched on the floor, and it amused them to no end.

One of them was a young woman, wearing a skin-tight, teal hazmat suit. The color was the same as her eyes, which flashed in slight fear and desperation, but they held a slight glint of determination. She met the gazes of the agents head on; an attempt to show no weakness, despite her seemingly feeble state. They thought they had full control over them, as if they could do anything they pleased, and it enraged her. But there was nothing she could do about it, she was still confused as to what they were planning. After all, she did believe the GIW were the good guys, but their actions at the moment proved otherwise. Now they were strangers, and she was completely at their mercy.

The other person was a very large male, wearing an orange jump suit. His eyes were down cast, never leaving the floor. His shoulders were slumped over his large form, and his normally vibrant gaze held defeat. He had an aura of resignation about him, and the fact that he seemed so…. so w_eak…. _Compared to his wife, who was a very strong, independent, and brilliant woman, he admired her bravery in their situation. He was supposed to be the strong one; the one to hold them both together, yet here he was… He couldn't even look the GIW in the face.

"Why, Fentons, please don't take any of this personally," the agent in the room, Agent A, was saying light-heartedly. "Be honored, if anything. You two will help us further protect the human race from the soulless beings that have decidedly tried to take over this Earth!"

"What do you want from us?!" Maddie yelled, her eyes burning.

"The answer to that is quite simple, my dear," Agent A hummed bemusedly. "A certain subject of ours- one that you know very well, I assure you- needs to be punished and broken. The best way to this subject's heartless center is to crush it where it hurts, which is why you two are here."

He snapped his fingers once, and someone detached themselves from the shadows. He was holding a metal object in his hand, and he immediately clicked a button when the Fentons automatically looked his way. A light was illuminated behind him, shining directly onto a metal cage. Jack and Maddie gasped aloud as the figure of a teenage boy was revealed to them. His clothes were tattered, and a sickening red color soaked the front of his T-shirt. He looked like he was in pain, and he turned his tormented, icy blue eyes on the two Fentons.

Danny's mouth opened slightly, but then he seemed to shake his head a small fraction as he closed it, swallowing.

"Now," Agent A clasped his hands together, grinning a snake-like grin at them. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Don't hurt them," Danny whispered hoarsely, his face twisting into a large grimace of pain.

"What did you do to my baby?!" Maddie screeched out, sobbing as tears poured from her eyes uncontrollably.

"Danny," Jack whispered, and his eyes grew hard as anger entered his voice. "How dare you hurt him!"

"Not like they'll be worried after today," a nameless agent commented agent standing behind him snorted lightly, but he was smirking.

"Danny Fenton," Agent A stated. "Five agents… All receiving medical attention at the moment, which costs a lot of money. Add the broken equipment in, and that's hundreds and hundreds of dollars…" he shook his head, pursing his lips. However, he didn't seem too concerned about that fact. He stared Danny down, his gaze hard. "Change."

"What…" Danny whispered, his eyes widening slightly.

"Change!" A demanded. "Or your dear parents here will be suffering consequences."

"Fine," Danny said quietly, his tone resigned. "Just don't hurt my family!"

His parents watched on confusedly, which grew greater as Danny took a deep breath. A bright ring separated his midsection and separated in half, turning his raven-hair stark white, and his blue eyes an acidic green. His outfit turned into a black hazmat that was stained in green ectoplasm, and the familiar DP symbol stood out on his chest tauntingly.

"Danny… Danny Phantom…" Jack furrowed his eyebrows confusedly, looking straight into Danny's glowing eyes. "You're the ghost boy?! Danny is the ghost boy?!" Jack and Maddie exchanged wide-eyed glances, and Danny bowed his head when his dad took his gaze off of him.

"Oh my god," Maddie's hands went to cover her mouth, and she started sobbing even harder, her shoulders shaking. "Oh my god…" she repeated.

"All this time," Jack muttered. "I never realized that my boy was a hero!" Danny started, looking up with a startled expression. His lips twitched upward, and he saw acceptance enter their eyes. Maddie gave a watery laugh, and her shoulders stopped shaking when she looked at her son.

"I'm so sorry, Danny," she whispered to him. "I didn't… Oh god, we _hunted _you!" she exclaimed in horrified realization.

"Why, yes, you did," Agent A cut in, tapping his finger against Danny's cage. "We have recorded a large percentage of scar tissue on his body, and there's no telling how much of it was caused by you two… All of that pain you put him through. No wonder he never told you. It must be absolutely _terrifying _to know that your very own parents want to take you apart," he chuckled, taking pleasure in the way their expressions turned tormented.

"Not that it matters anymore, really. Your bloody son will be the last thing you ever see," he continued darkly. "He was told to cooperate, were you not?" He directed at Danny, not waiting for him to respond as he continued speaking. "All of that raw power unleashed on these innocents… A very impressive show indeed, although not very much appreciated," he hissed. "You are going to be put in your place boy. Do you hear me? Never again will you fight back like that. It's unacceptable." He snapped his fingers again, and three agents walked forward, moving to stand by his side.

One of the agents held a small box, and he laid it out on a table, opening it with caution. Danny could clearly see something glint under the light, and his eyes widened as he realized what it was. The agent held it up, lightly flicking it with his finger.

It was a needle...

He held it carefully in his hand as he approached the Fentons, a malicious glint shining in his hidden eyes.

"Don't worry, young Phantom," agent A smirked lightly. "The needle simply contains tetrodotoxin. Their deaths will not be _too _painful…"

"No," Danny breathed. "NO! Don't do this! I'm sorry! It was an accident!" He was ignored, and the agent walked closer to Jack.

"It was an accident!" Danny sobbed. He banged on the metal cell harshly, and was electrocuted for his effort. But he didn't stop, hitting the metal with such force that it left green ectoplasm on the cold metal, and tender bruises on his hands.

"Too late, Phantom," A said simply, his voice uncaring.

The thin needle was inserted easily into the exposed skin on Jack's neck, and Danny's ear-splitting scream of agony was pale compared to the ghostly wail he unleashed earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya'll are so confused. It's hilarious! And GUESS WHAT! Next chapter, things <em>really <em>get real. I know how much you've been waiting for the DC world... *Grins evilly* And, yeah, the Fentons are dead now, so there's that. **

**Special thanks to Bookworm Gal for her assistance with this story. You rock, dude *Thumbs up***

**These chapters are so short *Sighs***

**RR:**

**timijaf: Thanks you, dude ^.^**

**Jaybird Blu: THANKS! xDDD**

**Nightlance44: Nope. Everything will be revealed in time *Makes creepy noises*No DannyXSam... **

**Guest of honor: HA! I LOVE BEING AN EVIL DEMON, SO IT'S OKAY. The ending was present day Amity Park. **

**NightSchool33: *Grins evilly* Pain... PAIN. *Cackles***

**Expergiscimini: Aww, yoouuu xD Thanks a lot :3 **

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: HAHA, YUSH! *laughs evilly with you* **

**Poohbearmorris: Thank you! xD You don't feel different at all... DARK DAN xD Ya'll make me feel happy on the inside *Grins***

**Sakura: THAT MEANS CHERRY BLOSSOM IN JAPANESE! (I think...) c: **

**Ninuhuju: Dan Dan Dan :D HHAHA, YES! *Gets buzzsaw* Let's get hacking at 'em! **

**ViceVersa: Isn't evil Danny the best? xD *Dies laughing and gasps* out Tha-thanks *Devours cake***

**Good Witch of Babble: Yea, I know what you mean xD The Clockwork thing complicates, so the Observants took him, which made it easier. ALL WILL BE REVEALED *Cackles insanely* **

**Yoagil Izneal: You're too kind xD No time skip yet xD I know, I made it confusing on purpose, but that was indeed Dark Dan. Thank you :DD**

**KodiakWolfe13: HAHAHA, IT SUCKS, DOESN'T IT! It was technically Danny... Aww, thank you, gurly :DDD I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THAT! YEEEESS! **

**haywireseagull: Hehe, thanks! :3**

**Kimori Takahashi: Indeed.. 14 now xD Dude, THANK YOU :3 **

**Eirene Gaia: Woooooo, since you think that, that's AWESOME xDDD Do you still love him, because that's not Danny... It is someone that is bad. Really bad. No OCs. Not too fond of 'em myself, so I get ya'**

**THEBOXGHOST113: DUDE, YOU ARE AMAZING! That Carly Adessa girl sounds absolutely awful.. AWW, YOU MAKE ME HAPPY xDDD THANKS A LOT :3**

**Guest: Yay, here it is xD CHAPPY**

**bibbledoo: *Pats back* The one between season one and two of Young Justice. You know, the five year one? :3**

**Karyn Phantom: And that, grasshopper, is a good thing *Nods seriously***

**PhantomRobin: ...This review just made me realize how long it's been since I updated... Oh gosh... THANK YOU**

**Appa: I DON'T KNOW. FIGURE IT OUT. Hehe, thank you, bae XDDD**


End file.
